


Interruptions

by Yukito



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: A fic where two people are distracted from their duties.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for a friend of mine and his girlfriend who play together and this always happens when we play, sort of.

His mouth found the soft, warm flesh of her neck, causing her to moan softly and press against him. His own moan mixed with hers as his hands wandered lower. It had been a long time since they had a moment like this together and now in the darkness of room, they were together again. Her back arched, he leaned forward to kiss her and –   
  
“ **Technique!** ”  
  
Suddenly the door to the supply room opened, light breaking into the darkness and falling over two half-naked bodies. The man slumped forward, forehead pressing heavily on the woman’s shoulder as a moment of silence passed over the three of them. Even in silence, Technique could feel the silent smile of the man standing in the doorway.   
  
“Hello there, Snook’ems.” InfamousKaz greeted the woman he could barely see in a playfully sultry tone as he waggled his eyes.  
  
Technique let out a small sigh as Salem shifted underneath him to lift her head and look back at the Puerto Rican Sergeant at the door. She smiled. “Hello Infamous.”  
  
Infamous made a playful clicking sound with his tongue and winked at the couple before grinning again. “We’re going out on patrol, so hurry it up.”  
  
Technique tried to remember why he joined the army in the first place, but at that moment, he couldn’t. “Give me ten minutes.”  
  
Infamous laughed as he started to walk down the corridor, shouting over his shoulder. “You know you’ll only need five!”  
  
Technique took that as a challenge. He’d show Kaz. He’d take fifteen.


End file.
